Within a wireless communication network, such as a distributed wireless communication network involving a combination of access radio links and transit radio links, it may be desirable to provide for both directional transmission, from a first node to a second node (i.e., “point-to-point”), and broadcast transmission, from a first node to any receiving equipment within the coverage area. Such “broadcast” transmission may be in the form of an omni-directional transmission, such as one covering a 360 degree field of coverage, or a somewhat lesser field of coverage that is nevertheless broader than is the case of a single directional transmission. Various antenna arrangements, such as “flat plate” antenna structures, have been proposed to address the needs for directional and broadcast transmissions. However, many of these proposals have been encumbered with the disadvantage of undue complexity, arising in part from their reliance on sophisticated, and therefore costly, multilayer designs requiring conductor leads to traverse paths through the antenna substrate parallel as well as perpendicular to the plane of the substrate.